The Epic of the Grey Falcon
The Epic of the Grey Falcon Treść Oryginał= The Epic of the Grey Falcon by Anonymous. Translated by Anido Jhone, Royal Archaeologist ---- As uncovered and translated by Anido Jhone, Royal Archaeologist, from an ancient tome: ---- This tale comes from sometime in the 2nd Era, most probably after the time of the Knahaten Flu, or at least I have so surmised due to reasons in the text. Whether or not the tale is true, it remains an interesting story of survival. The reader will, I trust, forgive me if I translated the epic somewhat informally. The message, I think, is universal, and should not be misread. Enjoy, gentle reader. A.J.J. ---- The Grey Falcon, a small warship of the Sumurset Isle, Was patrolling deep in the ocean for a pirate That had been looting the coast. The first three weeks out were uneventful. Two hours after sunset, on the 22nd day out of port, The lookout spotted a top of a sail in the moonlight, Just on the horizon. "Sail! To starboard, forward quarter!" The lookout of the Grey Falcon cried. The crew and captain of the Grey Falconwere quickly roused, And stumbled to the deck. "'Tis the ship we're looking for, Captain," said the lookout. "All hands to battle stations! All archers to their posts," The Captain yelled, "Full ahead!" The two ships closed, And a dark figure stepped out onto the forecastle of the pirate ship. The figure made a gesture with his hands, And a giant ball of fire streaked towards the Grey Falcon. The ball of fire struck the Grey Falcon in her sails, Quickly catching them aflame. The figure made another gesture. Large bolts of ice streaked out from his hands, And hit the Grey Falcon just above and below the water line, Gouging large holes in her hull. The Grey Falcon was mortally wounded. The Captain cried, "All hands abandon shi-" As he was cut off by a pirate's arrow shot into his throat. As the Grey Falcon, aflame and listing badly, plunged into the sea, One of her sailors, Darik Seaspit, managed avoid the pirate arrows and spells to make his way to a lifeboat, And lowered it into the darkness below. Just as the lifeboat entered the water, a quick grey shape jumped into it. Darik looked, and saw it was Helnor Snarlsbane, A Khajiit mercenary assigned to the ship. The two rowed the small boat away, As the Grey Falcon finished her descent into the sea. In the darkness, the pirate ship missed their small craft. After the two rowed well out of the pirates possible view, They both collapsed from exhaustion. Early morning the next day, They took an inventory of the lifeboats stores. Normally the lifeboat carries enough food and water to supply seven people for at least ten days. In place of the food, though, Helnor found a note: "The food in this lifeboat was found to being violation of Sumerset Navy regulation during inspection. In accordance to that article, the food was taken away and destroyed. A replacement may be obtained by redeeming this letter at the Port Supply Office. Signed, Lt. Inspector Windhollow" Helnor read aloud. Said Darik, to his Khajiit Companion, "We have plenty of water, but we are out of food. I don't know what we're going to do. I suppose we could try fishing, but we have no bait. "There's no chance we can make it back to land before we starve to death - 'twill be over a month in this craft." "Wait, I have an idea" said Helnor, with a gleam in his catlike eye. Six weeks later, the lifeboat entered the port of Corwich. As it was tethered to the dock, a solitary figure was pulled out, Looking weather beaten and thin. One of the dock workers peered into the life raft, After the figure was taken away to the port healer for treatment. "Hmm, what's this", a worker said to himself, As he picked up a large bone from the boat, A bone bleached white by the sun. After the sole survivor of the Grey Falcon recovered from his ordeal, He was taken to the inquest for the death of Darik Seaspit, And placed on a chair before the magistrate. "We here in High Rock have a dim view of cannibalism. You'd better have a good reason for your actions," The inquisitor boomed at Helnor Snarlsbane, "By the Lady, do you?" Helnor stood, and said, "Your Honor, I had no choice. There was no food, and it was at least two months to the closest port. We both decided this was the only way someone would make it." "Well, then, I suppose that is understandable, If somewhat distasteful," the inquisitor said. "You think it was distasteful?," Helnor muttered to himself, "I didn't have any seasoning." "One final thing, Mr. Snarlsbane, How was it decided that you would be the one that would dine on the other? The toss of a coin?" Helnor drew himself up and said, "Your honor, it was very simple. Darik Seaspit was a vegetarian." "Case dismissed!" |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Epopeja o Szarym Sokole Anonim. Przetłumaczony przez Anido Jhone, Królewskiego Archeologa ---- Jak odnaleziona i przetłumaczona przez Anido Jhone, Królewskiego Archeologa, ze starożytnego tomu: ---- Ta opowieść pochodzi z gdzieś koło 2 Ery, najprawdopodobniej po czasach grypy Knahaten, lub przynajmniej ustaliłem tak na podstawie treści tekstu. Jeśliby ta opowieść okazała się nieprawdziwa, pozostaje ciekawą historią przetrwania. Czytelnik, w zaufaniu, wybaczy mi, jeśli przetłumaczyłem epos tak jakby nieformalnie. Przekaz, myślę, jest uniwersalny i nie powinien być źle odczytany. Dobrej zabawy uprzejmy czytelniku. A.J.J. ---- Szary Sokół, mały okręt wojenny Wysp Sumurset. Patrolował daleko toni oceanu, szukając piratów, grabiących wybrzeże. Pierwsze trzy tygodnie obyły się bez większych zdarzeń. Dwie godziny po zachodzie, 22 dnia poza portem, bocianie gniazdo wypatrzyło czub żagla w łunie księżyca, zaraz nad horyzontem. „Żagiel! Od sterburty, przednia ćwiartka!” Bocianie gniazdo Szarego Sokoła wrzasnęło. Załoga i kapitan Szarego Sokoła szybko się poderwali i wpadli na pokład. „To jest statek, którego szukaliśmy, Kapitanie”. Powiedziało bocianie gniazdo. „Wszystkie ręce do pozycji! Wszyscy łucznicy na posterunku,” Kapitan wrzasnął, „Cała naprzód!” Dwa statki zbliżały się ku sobie. I ciemny kształt naparł na bak pirackiego okrętu. Kształt wykonał gest swymi rękoma i wielka kula ognia ruszyła w stronę Szarego Sokoła. Kula ognia uderzyła Szarego Sokoła po żaglach, szybko je podpalając. Kształt wykonał kolejny gest. Wielkie bełty lodu wyskoczyły z jego rąk i uderzyły Szarego Sokoła zaraz nad i pod linią wody, wyjące wielkie jamy w jego kadłubie. Szary Sokół był śmiertelnie ranny. Kapitan wykrzyczał, „Wszystkie ręce opuścić sta-” przerwał przez piracką strzałę, przeszywającą jego gardło. Jak Szary sokół, będąc w ogniu i poprzeszywanym dziurami, zanurkował w morze, jeden z jego marynarzy, Darik Seaspit zdołał uciec pirackim strzałom i zaklęciom, by dotrzeć do szalupy ratunkowej i spuścić ją do mroku tam w dole. Jak tylko łódź dotknęła wody, prędki szary kształt wskoczył do niej. Darin spojrzał i zobaczył, że był to Helnor Snarlsbane, khajiicki najemnik przypisany do statku. Dwójka wzięła się za wiosła i odpłynęła w dal, kiedy Szary Sokół zakończył swój upadek wgłąb morza. W mroku piracki okręt minął ich mały kadłub. Gdy dwaj odwiosłowali dobrą odległość poza możliwy zasięg wzroku piratów, obaj upadli z wycieńczenia. Wcześnie rano następnego dnia, zabrali wyposażenie z magazynów szalupy. Zwykle szalupy posiadają wystarczająco jedzenia i wody, by zaopatrzyć siedem osób przez przynajmniej dziesięć dni. Jednak wmiejscu racji Helnor znalazł liścik: „Racje z tej szalupy po inspekcji zostały uznane, za będące pogwałceniem regulacji Marynarki Sumerset. W związku z tym artykułem pożywienie zostało zabrane i zniszczone. Wymiana może być uzyskana przez przekazanie tego listu Portowemu Biurowi Zaopatrzeń. Podpisano, por. Inspektor Windhollow”. Przeczytał na głos Helnor. Darik powiedział do swojego khajiickiego kompana, „Mamy mnóstwo wody, ale nie ma jedzenia. Nie wiem, co my zrobimy. Chyba moglibyśmy spróbować łowić ryby, ale nie mamy przynęty.” „Czekaj, mam pomysł” powiedział Helnor z błyskiem w jego kocich oczach. Sześć tygodni później szalupa ratunkowa dotarła do portu w Corwich. Jak była cumowaną do doku, samotna figura została wyciągnięta, wyglądając na pokiereszowaną pogodą i chudą. Jeden z pracowników doków rzucił okiem do szalupy, po tym, jak figura została zabrana do portowego uzdrowiciela, celem opieki. „Hmm, co to”, powiedział do siebie, jak podniósł wielką kość z łódki, kość wybieliła się od słońca. Po tym, jak jedyny ocalały z Szarego Sokoła wydobrzał ze swego stanu. Został zabrany na dochodzenie w sprawie śmierci Darika Seaspita i posadzony na krześle przed magistratem. „My, tu w Wysokiej Skale, mamy nie za dobre poglądy na kanibalizm. Lepiej byś miał dobre wyjaśnienia dla swego zachowania,” Inkwizytor naskoczył na Helnora Snarlsbane, „Na Damę masz?!” Helnor wstał i powiedział, „Wysoki Sądzie nie miałem wyboru. Nie było jedzenia i było przynajmniej dwa miesiące do najbliższego portu. Oboje zdecydowaliśmy, że był to jedyny sposób, by któryś z nas zdołał przeżyć.” „Cóż więc chyba jest to zrozumiałe, jeśli tylko nie okropnie ohydne,” powiedział inkwizytor. „Myślisz, że to było ohydne?”, Helnor wymamrotał do siebie, „Nie miałem żadnej przyprawy.” „Jeszcze jedna rzecz panie Snarlsbane. Jak odbyła się decyzja, że to ty będziesz tym, który pożywi się drugim? Rzut monetą?” Helnor podniósł się i powiedział, „Wysoki Sądzie to było bardzo proste. Darik Seaspit był wegetarianinem.” „Sprawa zakończona!” Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki